


Scorn

by Wing1020



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Falling In Love, Oblivious Wanda Maximoff, Peter is 17 and turns 18 in 5 months in the story, She's 1 year and 8 months older than Peter (if y'all want the specifics), Wanda is 19, You'll understand as you keep reading, from Peter's side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wing1020/pseuds/Wing1020
Summary: Wanda wakes up in a zombie filled world all alone and meets a person, named Peter Parker.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

_“Doctor we need to get out of here fast, they’re coming!”_

_“In a second I need to take out 2 more blood samples”. The doctor plunged a syringe on the figure that was currently laying on a table connected to a bunch of wires. He drew one blood sample and placed it in the case with the other blood samples. His hands became sweatier as he heard the gunfire getting closer. One more that’s all he needed. Setting up another vile, he felt time slow down. Why is it that when you’re in a hurry, things become slower?_

_“Are you done?!”_

_“Yeah let’s get out of here”. After checking if the cost was clear both men made a brake for it but not before the doctor locked the door and throwing the key under the door._

_The gunfire continued, and people screamed._

_All while a girl laid asleep connected to machines._

~*~*~*~*~*~

**SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWN**

**STARTING EMERGENCY GENERATOR**

**ACTIVATING FORCE WAKE UP FOR ‘PATIENT 499’**

Wanda gasped as she felt a jolt of electricity run through her whole body. Taking in deep breaths she slowly calmed her hear which was beating too hard and fast against her chest. After calming down she realized something was covering her eyes. Wanda reached up and took off the item. Upon inspecting she saw that it was a silk blindfold. But as soon as she took it off her vision started to fill with black dots. And as she saw the lights on the ceiling her head began to hurt. Wanda grasped her head pain.

She could feel the pain travelling all the way down her body. Tears ran down her face as she kept her eyes open, which felt like they were burning. Shutting her eyes, Wanda felt the pain lessen. Waiting a few seconds, she tried to open them again. The light didn’t blind her or hurt anymore. Her eyes still felt dry but that was the least of her worries.

She tried to get up only to wince. Along her body were wires connecting to machines. Pulling them off, Wanda slowly stood up and wobbled over to the door. Only to find it locked.

Wanda pressed her ear against the door but didn’t hear anything. She started looking around for anything that could open the door. She felt something cold on the bottom of her leg and gazed down. Moving her foot, she saw a key. Picking it up she unlocked the door and peeked out of the room.

The hallway was littered with papers and no people were around. The only light available was the sun peering in through the windows. Wanda made her way down the hall towards the elevators. Pressing the button, she waited.

Nothing happened.

Wanda saw an exit sign next to the elevator and opened the door to the stairwell. When the door closed, everything turned pitch black. She walked down the stairs with one hand on the wall. It felt like she was stuck in the darkness for a long time and was relieved to another exit sign, glowing, pointing to what she assumed is the way out.

Opening the door, Wanda slightly recoiled when the sun glare hit her. A gust of wind brought her back to reality. She crossed her arms as she shivered. It was cold outside and having a gown didn’t help. Wanda’s white gown covered everything but it was thin. Not exactly suitable for being in the cold. And looking down at her feet, she saw them slowly turning blue.

Wanda lifted her head up as she heard a low growl. She was too focused on the cold that she hadn’t noticed the two figures hunched a few feet away by a car. Trying to call out to them, she grimaced in pain. Her throat felt parched. She decided to approach them but the first thing that came to her was the smell.

Rotten and dead.

She gagged and immediately began coughing which hurt her throat even more. The two figures turned to stare at her. The second thing she noticed was animal carcass on the floor torn open. One figure had blood running down its mouth. The other, mouth stuffed with meat. Wanda noted that both of their eyes weren’t normal. The white of their eyes filled with red veins and their iris a bright almost neon yellow. She slowly stepped back as the two figures began getting up.

Wanda did the only thing she could think of and ran. Or tried to anyway. Her legs ached so she couldn’t run as fast. Thankfully the things behind her couldn’t either but they didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. Behind her she could hear the growls of the figures getting closer. Wanda honestly didn’t know where she was going or how long she could last. She couldn’t find anyone to help since the streets were deserted. Looking back, she saw that another figure had joined the chase. Turning a corner, she bumped into an object and fell. Or rather someone.

A guy with brownish hair and brown eyes.

“Oh my god! I’m sor-“

Said someone stopped as the figures rounded the corner. They swung an axe at first figure’s head smashing its skull but breaking the axe. “Shit”. The other two lunged at them and Wanda looked away while closing her eyes fearing the worst. All she heard was two loud shots.

“Hey, we need to go.”

Wanda opened her eyes and saw the guy, still alive. The guy finally got a good look of her face and became stunned. “Wow, I never met someone with blue grey eyes”

Before she could answer they heard a chilling scream. This made the guy nervous and he pulled Wanda up, “We really need to get out of here”. He grabbed he hand, leading her through an alley. Behind she heard the growling increase. The guy must’ve heard them too and sped up. He led them through some more twists and turns, never walking in the open.

Seconds later they ended up in the back of some apartment, “Here, we’ll climb this”. The guy pointed to a ladder that went up to the roof. He climbed up first with Wanda after him. Every step she took burned her feet. The adrenaline was wearing off, and the pain in her feet was finally showing. Fatigue easily close behind it. Once she reached the top, Wanda fell to her knees. Her legs had cuts and bruises. Which was weird because cuts easily appear but bruises take time to form. Unless her body is really weak from just waking up and is prone to getting hurt.

“C’mon”

Snapping out of her thoughts, she saw the guy grab her arm and put it around her shoulder. Slowly they walked to the door, “I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were hurting”. Wanda shook her head, “I-its-“. She gasped and placed her other hand on her throat, massaging it.

“You must be thirsty. I’ll give you some water but let’s get inside first. You must be freezing too, only wearing that and no shoes or socks”.

As Wanda let the guy lead her once again, her vision started to darken. Her surroundings got hazy, so she closed her eyes. She heard the guy calling out to her but it was all muffled and then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all know how hard it is to write on a phone?! Like whenever I try to get into this website on my laptop it says 'site not found'  
> I'm lost lol

Wanda opened her eyes and the first thing to catch her eyes was the sun coming in through the boarded up window next to her. Unlike when she woke up earlier her eyes didn't burn. She sat up and took a look around the room. It was a simple bedroom with a bed, desk and cabinet. Literary the only things in the room. She glanced at the desk next to her and on top of it was a battery lamp and glass of water.

Water.

Reaching for the glass, she downed it swiftly. Wanda breathed out a sigh of relief. She took off the bed covers and placed her feet on the floor. Upon placing them on the floor she felt a soft texture. Looking down she noticed she had white ankle socks on. Another thing that was different was the bandages on her legs, so they didn't burn. She would have to thank the guy when she finds him.

Slowly standing up, she ambled to the door. Pressing her ear against it; she couldn't hear anything. Wanda cautionly opened the door and walked out into the hallway. She heard some footsteps down the hallway and followed the noise. Getting closer she heard humming.

She stood at the doorway watching the guy's back. Wanda didn't know what to say and lightly knocked on the doorway. Said guy jumped and quickly turned around, butterknife in hand. Wanda flinched and took a step back.

_In front of her was a doctor in scrubs holding a surgical knife over a body. Her body._

Blinking she saw the guy who had saved her. Weird. The guy immediately put the butterknife down and mumbled an apology.

"Sorry, you caught me by surprise there. Um do you want a sandwich?". He turned back not waiting for an answer and took out more bread. "You can sit if you want". She saw him motion to a stool next to the kitchen counter, 4 feet away from him.

Wanda sat on the stool and watched him make sandwiches. She still didn't know what to say or how to start, thankfully he did.

"Hope you don't mind Pb&J sandwiches. Power is out so everything in the fridge went to waste"

"Um what's Pb&J?"

Peter slightly frowned before offering a small smile, "It's strawberry jam and peanut butter. Sometimes there's grape or blueberry but strawberry was the only one I could find. Oh! The names Peter Parker"

"Wanda. Wanda Maximoff"

At this Peter's smile widened, giving her a plate with 2 sandwiches, "Wow, you have a nice voice and name". As soon as the words came out, Peter's face flushed, and Wanda's cheek turned a light pink. Wanda out of receiving a compliment and Peter out of pure embarrassment.

They sat in silence eating their sandwiches until Wanda let out a small thank you. Whether it was for the sandwiches or the compliment Peter took this as an initiative to ask another question.

"You just came out of a hospital, right?"

"I think so, my memory is a bit foggy"

Peter nodded, “That tends to happen, do you remember how old you are?”

Wanda thought for a moment before answering, “19 but I can’t remember the exact day, only that it’s in December”

“I’m 17 so that means you’re older than me but I’m turning 18 in a few months so I’ll be an adult by then. Oh wait, do you know what day it is?”

“It’s February 21”. Peter stopped eating his sandwich as he heard this. Wanda began to worry, “Is something wrong?”

“Well, it’s just that it’s March 7th. Wanda you’ve been in a coma for 2 weeks. A day before everything went to hell”. Wanda’s face scrunched up in confusion. 2 weeks in a coma? From what? All she could remember is her name, birthday and that exact day. Why can’t she remember anything prior to that?

“Wanda?”. Noticing Wanda’s change of attitude, he started to worry. “Are you okay?”

“W-whats going on? What are those things?”, Wanda felt her breath quicken as she spoke. Peter saw that she was about to go into a panic attack, after all he’s had his fair share when he was younger. He set their plates on the counter and held both her hands. “Count with me okay, deep breaths”.

Wanda followed Peter’s coun'ng. After a while she slowly calmed down and placed her head on his shoulder. She felt so embarrassed and stupid for breaking down like this in front of a stranger. Granted she barely knows herself.

She lightly pushed him which Peter took as a sign to back off and sit back in his chair. Wanda was the first to speak, “I’m sorry you had to see that. I don’t know what happened”. Peter gave a small smile, “You were having a panic attack, I used to get them when I was younger”. Wanda kept staring at her hands in her lap, she felt drained. “It’s just embarrassing in front of a stranger”

“Then let’s be friends”

Wanda finally made eye contact with Peter who gave a toothy smile, “I don’t have much to offer but being with someone in this messed up world is better than nothing”. Behind his smile Wanda saw the pain, him saying, _I’m so lonely_. Then she was reminded of how young they were. Two teenagers in a world full of those things, with no one to lean on.

“Yeah, I would like that”. Peter’s eyes scrunched as he smiled. He grabbed her plate that was half finished and offered it back to her. Taking it back she dug in. “Um what are those things that were chasing me?”

“Zombies”

Wanda furrowed her eyebrow, “Zombies?”. Peter got up and placed his paper plate, already empty, in a black bag. He opened up his backpack he had on earlier, taking out a small notebook and pencil. Dragging the chair next to Wanda he sat down. Peter opened the cover and showed her the contents, “I have a calendar here to help me keep up with the days”

“Why?”

“For a sense of normality. And I have a watch that also has a compass which is powered by sun energy, very useful. We’ll get you one, anyway”, Peter flipped a few pages and began explaining. “Okay you see this picture here?”. Wanda saw a polaroid taped on the left side of the notebook. It was a photo of a thing- zombie, just less boney. “If you notice, this one has a bit more meat than the ones from earlier and that’s because these are the ones that have eaten. The less they eat the boney and slow they get. You were lucky to be chased by starved ones.”

Wanda grimaced at the fact that Peter was right. She wasn’t and still isn’t in good shape.

There were writings on the right side of the small notebook.

_Normal Zombie_

_-Can go a long distance without getting tired if food is within sight_

_-Not the smartest_

_-Attracted to noise_

_-Don’t get bit_

“Don’t get bit? Why?”. Peter sighed as he flipped the page. A piece of newspaper was taped across the notebook. In big words were: **APOCALYPSE? THE DEAD ARE RISING! BEWARE OF THE BITE!**

In the newspaper it talked about if a person gets bit then in a matter of 12 hours, they turn into one. Wanda saw a photo of a person getting biten on the neck. And in the next standing up in a different place.

“How? Didn't anyone try to stop it?”

Peter shrugged, “Don’t know, military came around the first week but they were overrun. After that everything has been quiet”. Wanda flipped the page and found a map, “What’s this?”

“Oh, the next few pages are mini maps of the sectors in New York. I cross out the worst places. Like were there’s usually a lot or if there’s a gang or something”. Flipping the pages, he landed on a notebook with the left side blank but the right side writen on.

_Slow Zombies_

_-Get tired easily_

_-Depending on where they’re injured, will affect their speed_

_-Somehow more aggressive_

_-Boney_

_-Don’t get bit_

_-Sidenote: Ugly_

Wanda smiled at that, “Um why don’t you have a picture of it?”. Peter frowned, “I don’t have much film left for my polaroid camera. And it’s hard to find good film that isn’t broken”. Wanda bit her lip lightly while looking at the page where the picture would've been. She gently took the pencil out of Peter's hand and began to draw.

She could still remember them. The way they smelled. Their rotten skin and the way it was barely hanging on them. Their growls as they chased her. And those sunken yellow eyes.

Before Wanda knew it, she stopped drawing and took her hand away from the notebook. The blank page now held a sketch of the zombie form earlier.

Peter lowly whistled, "Wow this looks just like it. I didn't know you could draw". Wanda started at the sketch then diverted her eyes away, "Me neither". Peter saw Wanda's face fill with sadness and confusion. He didn't know what to say. Nowadays he barely come in contact with other human beings less alone someone who has amnesia.

Closing his notebook, he stands up and places it on the table. Looking back, he sees Wanda in the same spot and with the same expression. And the only thing to come up in his mind, "Um would you like to take a bath?"

Blue-grayish eyes meet his brown ones. Even at sundown, there was enough light peeking in causing Wanda's eyes to shine more gray than blue. They were beautiful. Peter began to stutter as Wanda looked at him, "I-I think that clothes wou-would be more comfortable. And you could c-clean those cuts you have".

Wanda started down. She still had her gown on that's it; nothing underneath. Realization dawned on her, "I don't have any clothes or anything". Peter realized what Wanda meant as well, "Y-you can have some of mine!". Face red he motioned for her to follow him. Wanda was led to a room which she assumed was Peter's. Unlike the room she was in, his bedroom seemed as if someone did sleep there for ages. She guesses that it was his room prior to the apocalypse.

Peter opened his cabinets scrounging through it. He didn't have anything feminine to wear but he doubts Wanda cares at the moment. Still what would be a good substitute for a bra. A tight shirt from when he was younger should do. And underwear? Peter internally sighed. He'll take Wanda to a store he passed by earlier. Getting the hard stuff out of the way, Peter pulled out a red graphic t-shirt, and sweatpants.

He handed the clothing items to Wanda, "Here you- oh wait!". He opened a small cabinet next to his head and took out black socks. "Here, so the cuts on your feet won't hurt". Thanking him, Wanda followed him towards the bathroom, where he had candles set up.

After lighting them up Peter took out a bar of soap, "The water should be warm by now, I've been heating it up since earlier for when you woke up because it takes a while. You know, with no electricity and all that. Just use this bucket to help rinse your hair and here's a rag. Sorry it isn't enough"

Wanda shook her head, "Do not worry about it. I'm grateful you helped me out in the first place when you didn't have to"

"It's the natural thing to do. I'll wait for you in the living room". Peter closed the door as he left.

Wanda removed her gown and socks. As she got up she caught her form in the mirror. She gasped, horrified. She thought the cuts and bruises were only on her legs but there was a whole lot more on her body. A blotch of bruises were on her hips turning yellow. Those were more prominent. She had a scar between the valley of her chest and needle points in her back as if she was injected on.

The most noticeable thing though was the stitches on the left side of her stomach. How had she not seen or felt it before. Wanda lightly touched it,hissing in pain.

Staring back at her reflection she felt the urge to puke. Apart from the bruises, scars and everything else, her body was thin. Too thin for her height. Wanda glanced away, and took deep breaths. She just needed to get clean and leave the bathroom. Throughout the whole time she never once looked at the mirror again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Peter peeked out the blinds on the window. He had turned down the battery powered lamps leaving one on, so it was safe to look outside.

“Um what do I with this?”

Peter closed the curtain, turning around to stare at Wanda who was holding her gown. One thing he noticed was that his clothes appeared too big on her. Sure he worked out but even then he wasn’t that tall with Wanda being an inch or so shorter than him. Hm, he’ll have to get more food or something, all he has left is bread, jam and peanut butter.

“We’ll just throw that away”. Peter grabbed her hospital gown and threw it in the black trash bag. “Was everything okay?”

Wanda nodded but then looked down at her feet, “Yeah but my feet kind of hurt”

“Tomorrow I’ll get you some when the sun is out”. Peter walked to a closet and took out a box. He sat on the floor in front of the couch and gestured for Wanda. She sat down in front of him, and winced at her stitches throbbing, thankfully Peter was busy taking out a bag filled with little blocks?

“What are these?”. Peter gently ripped the bag letting out the tiny pieces, “Legos. They were popular before all this happened. I would always build them with my friend and when we were done my aunt would buy more”

Wanda noted the gloomy look on Peter’s face, “What happened to them?”

“They got bit. I had to kill him but my aunt- she killed herself before she could turn”. The silence after was defining. Wanda’s throat felt dry again, “I’m sorry, what were their names?”

Peter smiled as if recalling a memory, “Ned and May. They were the most important people in my life”. He sighed as he got out the instructions, “I wonder what uncle ben would’ve done”. Peter’s face filled with a somber expression.

Wanda wanted to ask about his uncle but didn’t want to hurt him, “So how do we build this?”

Peter stomped down those thoughts, no point of thinking of the past. “Sorry, didn’t mean to lay that on you”. Wanda shook her head, “It’s the least I could do”. Picking up a Lego piece she mumbled the last part, “It’s not like I have anyone to think of”. Peter heard it though and felt worse. Both of them were lost and had no one left. Internally sighing he picked up the instructions and let out a smile, “Here’s how this goes”

  
After explaining how things go, they worked in silence for a while. Well until Wanda spoke up, “What was it like?”

Peter peered up from the instructions to see blue-grey eyes staring at him, “What was what like?”. Slightly pouting her lips, which Peter found adorable, Wanda gestured around the room, “You know what was the world like before”. Ah, Peter went back to building while retelling everything.

“Well New York was always busy. Never a dull or quiet moment. Locals were kinda rough but once you got to know them, they were nice people. It’s just there was too many people so one easily got frustrated. Though you get used to it. New York had its ups and downs but it was home. I loved it.”

Wanda who was listening as she assembled pieces together smiled, “I can tell by the way you talk about it”

“Oh and there was a sandwich place I would always go to. They served the best sandwiches I’ve ever tasted in my life, granted I’m only 17 so I guess it doesn’t count. Buuutt they were good. After school I stopped by, they even knew me already.”

“Must’ve been nice”

Peter nodded, “Yeah it was”

They were more than halfway done as Wanda asked another question, “What did you like?”

“What did I like?”

“You’ve told me all this stuff about but you haven’t told me anything about yourself. You know what YOU like?”

Peter scratched his head, “Well I like the color red and blue. And you?”.

Wanda softly laughed, “I don’t know, wish I could remember”. Peter winced, “I’m sorry, that was automatic response”

“It’s fine”

“Red looks nice on you”

Wanda stared up at Peter this time with big questioning eyes. And again, those eyes made him stu!er, “I-I-its just that t-the red makes yo-your eyes stand out t-to me. And red is a pretty color”

Looking down at the shirt and agreed. Red really is a pretty color. Though she doesn’t get the part about her eyes. They’re normal.

“Plus, you can pick whatever you like, people change likes every time”

Wanda thought about it for a second, “Then I guess I like red”. Peter gently smiled at her, “If you can’t remember anything from before then maybe it’s not too bad to think of new stuff. Not that you shouldn’t try to remember but don’t let it affect too much okay?”

Stunned, Wanda tried to form some words, “Why are you so nice to me?”

“Well, if I was in your situation I would’ve want someone to be nice to me too and encourage me”. Peter laughed at his next words, “Aunt May and Uncle Ben didn’t raise me to be selfish and not lend a helping hand”

Before Wanda could ask another question a bunch of growling was heard outside. She froze as Peter quickly got up and turned down the lamp before peeking outside the curtain. Wanda followed and stood behind him, “What’s going on?”

“Its just a horde”

“A horde?”. Peter slightly opened the blinds so the both them could look, shoulder to shoulder. Outside Wanda could see a lot of zombies. When she means a lot, she meant it. There had to be 50+ zombies outside. Wanda grew nervous at the number of zombies there was. Seeing Wanda get nervous Peter tried to ease her worries, “Don’t worry, as long as they don’t see or hear us then we should be fine”

“Does this happen a lot?”

“New York in general had a bunch of people crammed into one place, so from time to time they crowd together and stay in a pack. Even if its one though, they get dangerous at night.”

Wanda furrowed her eyebrows, “Aren’t they already dangerous?”

“Well yeah. I don’t know how but their hearing senses spike up. And they’re able to see better in the dark, like nocturnal creatures”

“That’s bad”

Peter sighed then closed the curtains, “In general being out at night is dangerous because they could be hiding anywhere”. He went to sit on the sofa and threw his head back against it. Wanda sat next to him not knowing what to do. She didn’t mind the silence but dare she say that she was bored. And they were almost done with the Lego building.

“What do you do when you’re bored?”

Wanda saw his ears redden as if he were embarrassed to say. Turning to look at her, he scratched his cheek, “It’s kind of embarrassing to say but I listen to music”

“Why would you be embarrassed of it?”

“Most of the music is either classical, orchestra or like instrumentals”. Wanda’s eyes widened in question, “What’s that?”. Peter remembered that Wanda couldn’t recollect anything and a pang of sorrow hit him. Peter got up and went to his backpack. Wanda saw him take out a circular item and another item she wasn’t too sure of. “C’mon”

Peter unlocked the front door, with Wanda behind him. “Where are we going?”

Wanda followed Peter out the hallway and saw other doors, “Is there anybody in there?”. Peter shook his head, “No, all the people living here left as soon as they could, even taking their food”. She followed him up a staircase which she didn’t know was there. Though she wasn’t exactly awake when she was brought inside.

Peter took out a key and unlocked the door. Stepping outside Wanda noticed the number of buckets on the roof. That must be how he collects water. Peter closed the door and sat against it, patting the ground next to him.

Wanda slowly sat as to not pull her stitches even more. “Is this what you do?”. Peter nodded then pointed to the sky.

To say Wanda was amazed is an understatement. There were no words to describe the feeling as she looked at the night sky. The stars above her were beau'ful, like a whole different world.

“It’s pretty isn’t it?”

Wanda nodded not being able to take her eyes off the galaxy sky. Peter stared at the sky as well, “Before everything, New York was always bright, to the point where you could barely even see a handful of stars. I miss New York and this view always helps me relax”. Wanda gently smiled, looking at the sky made her feel better too. She kept staring at the sky until she heard a snapping sound next to her.

Turning her head, she saw Peter holding an object in his hands, “What’s that?”

“A polaroid camera”. The polaroid camera spit out a photo which was white. “Why is it white?”. Peter chuckled, “Give it a sec. Most cameras take 15 minutes but I actually tinkered with it so the picture appears within seconds”

True to his words, a picture of Wanda smiling while looking at the sky appeared. “You shouldn’t waste your film Peter”. Peter shrugged, “I couldn’t pass up the chance. Oh yeah-“. Peter shows her the circular item he had taken out of his backpack, “-this is what I listen to music on. It’s a portable cd player and it comes with earphones too”

He handed one to Wanda, who placed it on her right ear. Peter placed his on and pressed play. As soon as the music played Wanda felt calm. She could hear different instruments play as one. She felt as her heart followed the symphony of the music, all its ups and downs. Listening to the beautiful music while staring at the stunning night sky was thrilling in its own way.

Within seconds Wanda closed her eyes, the sound of the music lulling her to sleep.

Peter stared at the sky deep without any thought. After the song ended, Peter turned to Wanda to ask what she thought about it, only to find her asleep. He guessed she still needed rest and didn’t mind one bit. Gently taking off the earphone, he picked her up bridal style and carried her down. It was hard to lock the rooftop door but it wasn’t too bad.

He closed the apartment door behind him and headed straight towards the guestroom. Placing Wanda on the bed, he covered her with the blankets. Peter gently tucked a strand of dark orange hair behind her ears. He immediately pulled his hand back.

What was he doing?

Helping someone out of kindness was one thing. But this feeling he had towards Wanda was something else. Since the rst moment he’s seen her he’s felt something strong. He can’t help it; what was it?

He remembered a conversation he had with aunt May. Something about the signs of liking someone. What were the signs again? If he remembered well it was when he was 14. Or was it 15? Shaking his head, he left the room. Making sure everything was locked, he made his way towards his bedroom.

Taking off his shirt and putting on shorts he got into bed. Today had been different. For 2 weeks he had been alone with no one to or count on. But now he did.

Wanda Maximoff.

Peter had no idea where she came from, nevertheless he couldn't care. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Though it made him sad that Wanda had amnesia. He can't imagine what it must've been like to wake up all alone, confused about what was going or who you were. Peter doesn't know how but he feels that they're going to need each other to stay alive in this world. And whatever he was feeling wasn't going to get in the way. After all, what Wanda needed now was a friend. 

Not a guy who had a crush on her.

Heh. Now he just sounds stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a big fan of classical music or orchestra type. Well I'm a fan of mostly everything (pop, kpop, French music etc) I wouldn't mind hearing your song recommendations  
> I hope you liked this chapter.  
> Stay safe everyone.  
> Having the flu sucks  
> Chapter 3 update: March 18th  
> Will fix mistakes: March 6th  
> Song link: https://youtu.be/yQRUr5tIeM8

**Author's Note:**

> Update will be every 2 weeks  
> 


End file.
